


枷锁

by sumianmian



Series: 汇源 [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumianmian/pseuds/sumianmian
Summary: *拉郎:霍震霄X言蹊，十分ooc，基本只是借个名字和某些设定，本质还是想写写看不同年代下汇源的故事*看完了双龙会，再次为昊然弟弟尖叫！几乎是立刻就开启的脑洞，不到一小时写完，有bug请忽视。*售后不能保证，更文的话除非我脑洞大开，文思泉涌，不然就先画画去了，追为你钟情的亲也要稍等了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *拉郎:霍震霄X言蹊，十分ooc，基本只是借个名字和某些设定，本质还是想写写看不同年代下汇源的故事  
> *看完了双龙会，再次为昊然弟弟尖叫！几乎是立刻就开启的脑洞，不到一小时写完，有bug请忽视。  
> *售后不能保证，更文的话除非我脑洞大开，文思泉涌，不然就先画画去了，追为你钟情的亲也要稍等了。

1.  
因为是农历初二的日子，本就没有月亮，又有厚重的乌云遮住天空，连星星也看不见。  
平静的海面上，漆黑一片，唯一的光亮便是她身处的这艘游轮了。  
这艘游轮几个礼拜前从英国的港口出发，一路沿着大西洋南下，经过苏伊士运河运河、印度洋、马六甲海峡，此时已经行至中国的东海。  
游轮在路上遇到了恶劣的海上风暴，航程已经比预计的更长。好在傍晚时候船长通知了，如果天气正常，游轮将在明天清晨到达上海，稍作停留后便会继续北上，前往天津。  
她的目的地便是天津。

2.  
她的身体素质不差，又因为练舞的原因，所以体质比起一般女性来得强健些，就算长时间在船上也没有晕船带来的不适。  
今天也许是晚餐吃得有些饱，直到十点了她还翻来覆去地睡不着，索性就在睡衣外披上了一件厚外套，去了船舱外走几步路消消食。  
等她再次回到房间时，敏锐地发现了不对劲，船舱内竟然还有另一个人的气息！  
她刚要开口叫人来，一个黑色的身影立刻逼近她，一把捂住她的嘴，阻止了她的叫唤。  
这时，船舱外的走廊响起人群跑过的声音，脚步声离她的房间越来越近，明显是在一间间挨着找人。  
她感受到身上之人的紧张，打着手势表示自己不会大叫，示意他放开她。  
“你说话小心点别耍花样，我随时都可以要了你的命。”他发出警告，看到她点头之后才松开她。  
“他们是来找你的？”她问。  
他点点头，不愿再多说一个字，一只手却摸上了后腰——她猜那里有一把枪。  
此时，查房的人已经敲了她的房门：“客人你好，我们发现有危险分子混入船上，正在展开搜查，请您配合。”  
她拉住了正打算冲出去的他，利索地脱掉外套塞到他怀里，并且顺势将他推到门后，露出里面穿着的白色丝质吊带睡衣，开了房门：“警官先生，我刚刚一直在房间里睡觉，现在这个样子，也不方便你们进来啊。”  
来敲门的警官看见她裸露的香肩，顿时红了脸，眼睛也不知道往哪儿放，心虚地说：“那不好意思打扰小姐你休息了。如果你发现了什么可疑人员请一定向我们报告。”  
“谢谢您的关心。”她三言两语就打发走了警官。  
关上门的时候，看见了他一脸平静地道谢，并将衣服递给她。  
她重新穿好外套，见他要离开的样子，说：“他们刚刚查过我这间，估计不会回来的。我现在要去睡觉了。你要是想继续躲这儿的话，请便吧。”

3.  
她一觉睡到了天亮，醒来时感到船没有在前进，应该是在上海的港口靠岸了。  
扫视屋内已经没有他的身影，只有桌上留下了一张小纸条。  
Ashley:谢谢你昨夜提供的帮助。如若有缘再见，我定会报答。Eric。  
她正好奇为什么他会知道她的英文名，看到一旁放着的笔记本时就恍然大悟了——封面上正明晃晃地签着她的名字呢。  
至于他，Eric，既然不愿意以真名相告，那也必定有他的原因，看昨夜那么多人找他的阵势她也能猜上一二分。  
不过对她来说，他是谁并不重要，只不过是一个举手之劳就帮了的陌生人，以后见不见得到都不一定，又何来的报答呢？  
这时，轮船鸣起汽笛声——在港口停留时间已经结束，马上就又要起航了。  
她换好衣服走出舱门，准备看一眼这个全中国最繁华的城市。  
而她没看到的是，在码头的游客出头处，候着二三十个穿着黑色长衫马褂的人，普通市民见了这阵势都退避三分。  
这时，一位青年从游客通道走出来，这帮人见了他，立刻站的笔挺。  
为首的黑衣人高声喊出：“恭候大少爷回沪！”  
“恭候大少爷回沪！”其他人也跟着一齐喊出，引得过路的人纷纷侧目，又迅速装作没听见的样子快步走开。  
霍震霄将手中的皮箱交给一名黑衣人，对为首的人说了一句“陈铮，辛苦了”，接着就走向停在一旁的汽车。  
上海，我霍震霄终于回来了！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *拉郎:霍震霄X言蹊，十分ooc，基本只是借个名字和某些设定，本质还是想写写看不同年代下汇源的故事。民国的背景如有bug请忽视  
> *真心推荐《远大前程之双龙会》，今天又看了一遍，再次为昊然弟弟尖叫！  
> *售后不能保证，更文的话除非我脑洞大开，文思泉涌。

1.  
霍震霄到家时，他家那老头子正在书房和老友陆昱晟切磋棋艺。  
霍天洪倒是眼皮也没抬一下漫不经心地问道：“回来了？”  
“嗯。”他对老头子回答得随意，却给一旁的陆昱晟问好，“陆叔，好久不见了。让您陪我家这个水平臭到家的老头子下棋真是委屈您了。”  
霍天洪气的拿棋子扔他：“你出国了两年，倒是越发没有规矩了！”  
“我没规矩还不是因为没爸教？”霍震霄存了心要气死他老子，“你说要不是你当年执意要娶那个戏子，至于落到今天这个地步么？”  
霍天洪被他呛得无话可说，无奈地摆摆手，说：“罢了罢了，都是我的错，伶春人都已经不在了，你就少说她两句吧。”  
陆昱晟也在一旁帮腔：“震霄啊，你爹也是一只盼望你们娘俩能回上海的。这次你能回来帮着公司里做事情，别看你爹嘴上骂你，心里高兴还来不及呢。”  
霍天洪瞥了陆昱晟一眼怪他多嘴，转头对儿子说：“你妈前几天又闹脾气，回天津去了。我给你订好了明天的火车票，你今天先在家里休息休息，明天去把你妈给我接回来。”  
“Ok,no problem！”霍震霄说了句洋文，转身扬长而去。

2.  
言蹊到达天津时是母亲和林嫂来接的。  
林婶见到了数年未见的小姐激动万分，忙帮她提过行李箱：“小姐，夫人盼着您回家盼了好几日了，今日厨房备的都是您爱吃的菜。”  
坐上了自家的黄包车之后，言蹊亲昵地扑入母亲的怀里：“妈，你今晚亲自给我下厨哇？你不知道，英国的饭菜有多难吃了，我都快想死你做的菜了！”  
“你这丫头，是想我还是想我做的菜啊？”言母笑道。  
“当然是你啦！”言蹊立刻机智地改口，“没有你，哪来那么好吃的饭菜啊！”  
母女二人正聊着家常，突然车夫一下摔倒在地上，黄包车一个急刹车，她们差点从座位上摔下来。  
言蹊拉住了扶手才没摔下，将母亲扶回座位上，又下车去看车夫的情况：“林叔，您还好吧。”  
林婶帮着一起扶起了林叔：“老头子你没伤着哪儿吧？”  
林叔站起来后检查了一下身上，并无大概：“夫人小姐别担心，我没什么事。刚刚事旁边那辆轿车突然开出来，我没把握好方向才摔了一下，你们没有事就好，我无所谓的。”  
言蹊闻言，转头去寻林叔说的那辆轿车。  
只见那辆黑色轿车在十几米开外的地方停下了，驾驶座的车门打开了，一个带着墨镜、身穿棕色西服的男子下车向他们走了过来。  
随后，副驾座的车门也打开了，下车的人比刚刚那名男子长相更佳清秀些。  
两人走到言蹊她们面前，墨镜男率先道歉：“这位叔叔，刚刚对不起啊，是我开车太不小心了。如果您哪儿不舒服了就去医院看看啊。当然，医药费我帮您出。”  
言蹊看着二人正在交涉，默默退到了一边，却听见那名跟在墨镜男身后的清秀男子带着一丝疑虑地喊她：“Ashley？”  
言蹊听着这声音有些耳熟，仔细辨认了一番眼前的男子，却实在想不起在何处见过他。  
男子见她疑惑的样子，提醒道：“那夜，在轮船上，你帮过我。”  
言蹊恍然大悟：“Eric？”  
许是那天夜里光线太暗，她并没有看清他的样子，所以才会认不出。  
霍震霄见她想起来了，露出笑容：“对，就是我。之前那件事真是谢谢你的帮忙了。”  
想起之前，她为了帮他，还故意只穿着睡衣，让抓捕的警官离开。后来，他还能时时想起她的那番模样——长长的卷发拢到一边，用一根丝带松松垮垮地系着垂在肩头，丝质睡衣顺滑地贴着肌肤，勾勒出她玲珑的曲线，细细的吊带，露出玉脂般的浑圆肩头，都是说不尽的妩媚。也难怪那警员会不好意思地离开。  
在看眼前的她，长发盘城一个歪歪的发髻，一定白色贝雷帽，显得俏皮可爱，身上穿着的是一件白色的洋装，纯洁得像个天使。  
就这个形象，怎么也不能和那夜的妩媚女郎联系起来啊。  
一旁的陈铮确定了林叔没事之后也凑过来了：“这位小姐你认识啊？”  
“之前轮船上见过一面。”霍震霄一句话带过，并不想说太多。  
“这样啊。”陈铮的视线在两人之间来来去去看了几回，向言蹊伸出手，说：“鄙人陈铮，不知小姐如何称呼啊？”  
言蹊自小家教优良，现在对方都自报家门了，她也象征性得与他握了手：“我叫言蹊。”  
“原来是言小姐啊！”陈铮故意拿眼睛去瞟霍震霄，“言小姐是天津人么？我和我兄弟初来乍到，不太认得路。不知道言小姐何时有空的话愿不愿意带我们逛逛啊？”  
言蹊一时竟想不好如何拒绝，只能应下了：“可以是可以。只不过我今天刚回天津，家中还有父母在等着，实在不方便。如果二位不嫌弃的话，改天我带你们逛逛。打电话道言公馆就能找到我。”  
陈铮连忙道谢，点头哈腰地送走了言蹊一行人。  
霍震霄见人走远了，一个巴掌拍在陈铮脑袋上：“你这家伙干嘛呢？天津混了那么多年还初来乍到？鬼话连篇的想干什么？”  
“嘿嘿，哥哥我是在为你着想啊。”陈铮衣服过来人的神色：“就你刚刚那要把人看穿的小眼神，说你对人家姑娘没意思鬼都不信。你看，现在我把人家的名字还有家住何处都帮你问好了，剩下的就靠你自己努力了啊，Eric。”  
霍震霄听完，心想：我的眼神怎么了？很明显么？不对，关键是为什么要这家伙帮我？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释下两人为什么会在天津遇到。  
> 轮船在上海停靠时，霍少爷下船回家，第二天和陈铮乘火车去天津。言小姐是继续轮船到了天津。  
> 由于两种交通方式的时间差，其实霍少爷还要比言小姐早那么几天到天津。  
> 关于霍少的家事，主要来说就是他爸为了娶小老婆气走了他妈，他妈带着儿子回老家天津了。后来小老婆死了，就想接他们回上海。←以上来自于百度剧情，毕竟我也没看过远大前程。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *拉郎:霍震霄X言蹊，十分ooc，基本只是借个名字和某些设定，本质还是想写写看不同年代下汇源的故事。民国的背景如有bug请忽视  
> *深夜更文选手重出江湖，直接写完没有修，错字请忽视  
> *售后不能保证，最近这篇没啥灵感，等我有空再看一遍双龙会再写，雨雨雨少爷才是我灵感的源泉

1.  
林婶喊言蹊接电话时她正在楼上自己房间里练功。  
一听电话是前些天不小心让林叔摔了的先生打来的，言蹊连忙接起了房间里的电话内线。  
“你好，请问，你是…陈先生么？”言蹊记得那天的男子自我介绍好像是姓陈吧。  
“言小姐记性真好，对对，就是我，陈铮。”  
言蹊通过上次的一面之缘就觉得陈铮是个挺有意思的人，便问他：“不知陈先生找我有什么事啊？”  
陈铮嘿嘿笑了两声，才慢慢说道，“我和我弟兄呢对天津不熟你也是清楚的，想逛逛也怕找不着路。所以就想问问言小姐今天有没有空，是否能……”  
言蹊听出了陈铮的意思，回答道：“今天我都有空的。”  
“那真是再好不过了。”从陈铮的声音里就能听出他有多开心，和言蹊约好了去言公馆接她的时间就挂了电话。  
言蹊放下听筒，才意识到一个事情，他们对路线不熟悉，能找到言公馆么？  
这一头陈铮挂了电话后得意洋洋地问站在一旁的人：“怎么样，你陈哥我够意思吧，接下来就靠你自己好好表现了。”  
霍震霄咧嘴一笑，露出一颗与他气质十分不符的虎牙，直接把手伸到了陈铮鼻子底下：“车钥匙，拿来。”  
“切，好好说句谢谢你会死吗？”陈铮从裤兜里掏出车钥匙交到霍震霄手上，还不忘叮嘱，“你之前答应了我的事可别忘了啊。”  
“谢了，兄弟。”霍震霄手指甩着钥匙走出门去，“一回上海就把3号码头给你管。”

2.  
言蹊在衣柜里挑挑拣拣的，最后选了一条新做的新式旗袍穿上——她从英国带回的衣服几乎都是裤装，这条还是前几天母亲特意叫了熟识的裁缝来家里量了尺寸做的，所以特别合身。  
穿好衣服后，她走到阳台上去感受了一下温度，感觉有点冷，看来还需要带上件外套出门呢。  
不经意间，言蹊低头看见了停在公馆铁门外一旁的黑色汽车，好像有些眼熟。  
等到车上的人下来后，她终于确定了自己的想法，来人正是Eric。  
他一抬头，就看到了阳台上的她，便笑着冲她挥了挥手。  
言蹊也不想让对方久等，回屋套上外套，拿了手提包，和母亲打了声招呼就出门了。  
几乎是一路小跑到了门口，她在他面前站定时，有些气喘。  
他看着她跑得连刘海儿都翘起来，竟觉得有些可爱。  
“言小姐，你好，我应该没有来得太早吧。”  
言蹊只看到他，没看到陈铮，有些疑惑，“只有你么？陈先生呢？他没和你一起来？”  
“他啊……”霍震霄胡编乱造了一个理由，“他可能是有些水土不服吧，突然说身体不适不能来了。所以今天就只有我要麻烦言小姐你了。”（独自一人的陈铮打了个喷嚏，突然觉得有些冷。）  
“啊，不麻烦，不麻烦的。”言蹊被他的客气弄得有些不自在，“我们应该差不多年纪吧，你叫我言蹊就好了。说起来，之前我只知道你叫Eric，都忘了问你中文名字呢。”  
面前的男子先是一愣，终于意识到了这一点：“对不起，是我大意了。在轮船上时为了避免麻烦所以用的是外文名字。后来街上再碰到你时又太匆忙了。那我再重新自我介绍一下，我叫霍震霄。”

3.  
一整个下午的时间言蹊都在带着霍震霄逛天津的一些特色景点。  
其实说起来，霍震霄也算是半个天津人，当年他随母亲一起从上海来到天津，对这里的大街小巷也算是熟悉的。后来在天津军校念书，因救人被关进监狱而认识了现在的兄弟陈铮，得罪了海河帮却又全身而退，所以天津的黑道上没有人不知道他霍震霄的名号。  
言蹊全然不知这些，只当是带一个朋友了解家乡的景色民俗，一路上都在热情地解说着。  
到了晚饭时间，霍震霄为表感谢，请了言蹊去一家西餐厅用餐。  
两人从国外的见闻聊到各自的生活，他知道了她是在英国皇家芭蕾舞学校学跳舞，她知道了他是在法国的圣西尔军校进行军事训练。  
饭后，霍震霄又开车送言蹊回家。  
汽车在言公馆外停稳后，霍震霄还是把思考了好久的事情说了出来：“言蹊，今天真的十分感谢你带我到处玩。不过有件事我觉得还是要向你道歉。”  
“什么？”言蹊听得一头雾水。  
“其实我的母亲便是天津人，我对这里的一切的熟悉程度并不比你少。之前我朋友骗了你，我对他的行为向你道歉。”  
言蹊恍然大悟：“难怪我说你怎么能自己找到我家来呢。原来是这么回事啊。”  
“你不生气么？”  
“生气？有点吧。不过今天我也过得挺高兴的，就算扯平了吧。”言蹊看着家中的灯亮着，想父母一定在等自己回家，便要和霍震霄告别，“时间不早了，我先回去了，再见。”  
霍震霄连忙拉住了言蹊的手，阻止了她下车的举动：“我还有件事想请你帮忙。”  
言蹊被霍震霄突如其来的动作一惊，好在对方见她没有下车后就放开了她的手。就她练舞蹈的时候，多多少少也会与男性舞伴有身体上的接触，可是刚刚霍震霄的这一握，让她觉得手腕处都有些微微发热，脸也伴着红了起来。  
幸好车内灯光暗，料想对方应该看不清自己的脸，言蹊清了清嗓子，问：“什么事，你说说，看我能不能帮上忙。”  
“我三天后要参加一场舞会，说一定要携伴参加。不知道你愿不愿意当我的舞伴呢？”


End file.
